The present invention relates to a guitar stand. More particularly, the present invention relates to a guitar stand which can be easily detached.
Referring to FIG. 8, a conventional guitar stand has a lower rod 83 and three legs 81 connected by a four-way joint 82. An upper rod 80 is inserted in the lower rod 83. An upper U-shaped fork 86 extends from an upper end of the upper rod 80. A transverse pipe 84 is connected to the lower rod 83. A lower U-shaped fork 85 is inserted in the transverse pipe 84. Since the upper rod 80 is inserted in the lower rod 83 only, the two rods 80 and 83 are not fastened tightly. The upper rod 80 may fall down after a long period of usage. U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,547 discloses a guitar stand which is easily folded.